OS - Projet de Vie
by Iris Uchiwa
Summary: Harry Potter est pris sur le fait avec son amant par Lord Voldemort. Un pacte plus tard, Harry est de retour au Square. Il apprend que Dumbledore a encore frappé et cette fois ça va trop loin. / HP x LM / Bashing! AB HG RW GW MW


**OS - Projet de Vie**

 **Auteur :** Iris Uchiwa

 **Disclaimer :** L'Univers de la fic appartient exclusivement à J. K. Rowing. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant et publiant cette histoire.

 **Couple :** Harry Potter x Lucius Malfoy

 **Rating :** K (interdit aux – de 13 ans)

 **Résumer :** Harry Potter est pris sur le fait avec son amant par Lord Voldemort. Un pacte plus tard, Harry est de retour au Square. Il apprend que Dumbledore a encore frappé et cette fois ça va trop loin.

 **Bashing :** Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore

.

* * *

.

HEY ! C'est bientôt NOEL ! Du coup je vous offre un cadeau en avance !

Un nouvel OS !

Bon celui-là a été écrit et finit depuis longtemps. Je ne le trouve pas parfait mais je me dis que c'est dommage de le laisser au placard.

OS un peu court, pas vraiment d'explications sur le comportement des personnages.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

BONNE LECTURE !

.

* * *

.

 **OS**

Je croyais vraiment que ma vie allait être toute belle et toute rose. Quand je me suis fait cette, stupide, réflexion je n'avais que 4 ans.

Je m'étais lourdement trompé.

Et cela depuis le début.

J'étais logé chez ma tante et mon oncle... Ok. Mais moi je dormais dans un placard sous l'escalier... Original... Mon oncle me battait... Normal... Ma tante me dénigrait et me hurlait dessus... Le quotidien... Mon cousin me chassait comme un animal et s'il m'attrapait alors il me battait avec ses amis... C'était pour me faire faire du sport.

Je suis entré dans une école de Magie à mes 11 ans... Rien de bien alarmant.

Et pendant 7 ans dans cette école, j'ai failli mourir chaque année... Logique.

Mais revenons d'abord au présent avant de nous perdre dans les côtés sombres de ma vie.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis dans la merde... Presque dans la merde, à deux doigts de mourir... Il faut juste que je convins Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, alias le Méchant, de ne pas me tuer... Chose particulièrement difficile quand on est nu dans le lit de son amant, lui aussi tout nu.

« Harry Potter. Susurra le Lord d'une voix mielleuse, les yeux brillant de fureur tout de même.

\- Oui ? Répondis-je tout sourire en essayant de cacher ma nudité sous le drap.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Une partie de scrabble ! »

C'était sorti tout seul. Tom me regarda comme si j'étais un idiot, ce que je suis peut-être, et mon amant pouffa de rire tout en me tapant le haut du crâne.

Il fallut tout le savoir parler de mon amant et une promesse d'explication pour que Tom nous laisse nous habiller sans nous lancer un seul Doloris. Un exploit !

Je m'installais dans un canapé luxueux en face du Lord Noir, mon amant claqua dans ses mains et s'assit à côté de moi. Du thé et des biscuits apparurent et je fis le service avec un grand sourire sous le regard exaspéré de mon homme et sous celui suspicieux de Tom.

« Maintenant que vous êtes habillés, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi mon ennemi numéro un fricote avec mon bras droit ? Fit Tom en sirotant son thé tout me lançant un regard meurtrier. »

Cette fois je ne fis pas de blagues, même si l'envie était là. Je lui racontais tout sans oublier de détails. Tout !

Je lui fis même part de mes projets futurs et du fait que j'avais besoins de lui.

À la fin, Tom paru très surpris. En même temps qui pourrait soupçonner _ça_ ?

Il fallut plusieurs promesses sorcières (si tu la brises, tu perds ta magie) pour que le Lord soit totalement satisfait.

« C'est d'accord, j'accepte de t'aider. Souffla Tom joyeux d'avoir un ennemi en moins mais pas trop non plus, il a une réputation à tenir.

\- Hourra ! Fis-je en sautant du canapé, les bras en l'air. »

Tom roula des yeux tandis que Lucius sourit largement face à ma bêtise.

« La prochaine fois mettait un sort de Silence. »

Ce fut sur cette dernière phrase que tonton Voldy nous laissa, moi et Lucius rouge de gêne.

C'est vrai qu'on ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici et encore moins à ce qu'il nous surprenne en pleine acte. Sans commentaire !

OoOoO

Je crois qu'il faut que je mette les choses au point. Tout le monde à l'air perdu.

Je suis bien Harry Potter, ou plutôt Lord Harry James Potter-Black, le Survivant.

Et je couche bien avec Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Bien qu'il y ait plus qu'une coucherie sauvage derrière tout ça.

Oui, oui. C'est la vérité, je le jure.

J'ai 17 ans, je suis majeur et je viens tout juste de finir ma septième année à Poudlard. Nous sommes en Août, le 15 pour être précis.

Et la guerre fait toujours rage. Dumbledore vs Voldemort. Ne me compter pas dans le lot ! Merci !

Il faut que je vous dise plusieurs choses, brèves mais indispensables, pour que vous compreniez bien tout ce qu'il va bientôt se passer dans ma vie.

Déjà, ne me parlais plus de Ron ou d'Hermione. Ce ne sont que des traîtres et des salops. Ensuite plus de Ginny, cette pouffe. Et encore moins de Dumbledore, ce manipulateur.

Je pourrais vous détailler tout ce qu'ils ont fait envers moi pour que je retourne ma veste, mais cela prendrait trop de temps. Et vous saurez tout plus tard.

Ensuite, la guerre. Je ne me bats pas, ou plus. Personne ne m'a demandé mon avis et moi je dis que cette guerre ne me concerne pas. Enfin presque pas parce que je suis le Survivant tout de même aux yeux de la population sorcière.

Tout le monde pense que je suis du côté de la "Lumière", soit du côté de Dumbledore. Mais il n'en n'est rien. Je ne suis pour personne, bien que certaines idées de Tom me plaisent bien. Mais ça il ne faut pas lui dire sinon il va prendre la grosse tête.

J'ai décidé que je ne me battrais pas et il aura fallu que j'attende ma majorité pour que ma décision soit effective... Plus tard les explications.

Enfin, Lucius. Il aura fallu une rencontre dans une boîte de nuit gay du côté Moldu alors que je n'avais que 15 ans (HP 5), une nuit de pure débauche (ma première fois, mémorable et délicieuse) et la mort de Sirius pour qu'on ait une révélation. On s'aime. Du moins, moi je l'aime. Et ce n'est pas son mariage, arrangé, avec Narcissa qui va l'empêcher d'avoir une aventure avec moi.

Narcissa et Draco sont parfaitement au courant et d'accord avec ça. Même si j'ai dû essuyer les avertissements et les menaces de mort de la part de Draco qui ne veut pas voir son père souffrir (ce n'est pas l'inverse normalement ?).

Tout ce que vous devez retenir, c'est que le Survivant prend sa vie en main et ça va faire mal.

Personne n'est au courant de tout ça, surtout pas la "Lumière".

OoOoO

De retour au Square Grimmaurd après ma rencontre, involontaire, avec Tom (ça, ça va rester dans les annales).

Je montais silencieusement les marches jusqu'à MA chambre. Ma chambre que je ne partage pas avec Weasley à sa plus grande fureur parce que MA chambre est bien plus luxueuse que la sienne. C'est normal, c'est la chambre du Maître de Maison.

Hélas sur mon chemin je trouvais Ginevra Weasley.

« HARRY ! Hurla-t-elle dans mes oreilles en se réfugiant dans mon cou. Tu étais où ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! »

Je me dégageais péniblement de son étreinte. J'allais partir en la laissant en plan avec sa question sans donner une réponse quand Molly Weasley arriva en trombe depuis les escaliers et me traîna de force jusque dans la cuisine. Elle m'assit de force sur une chaise devant les autres membres de l'Ordre réunit en face de moi, debout. Normalement je suis censé avoir un sentiment d'infériorité face à cette différence de taille, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je suis juste blasé et mécontent de mettre fait traîner de force.

Je pus voir le visage mécontent de Dumbledore et de la plupart des membres de l'Ordre.

« Harry, où étais-tu ? Me demande Dumbledore gravement, ses yeux non pétillant de malice.

\- Dehors ! Je faisais une visite. Répondis-je avec un sourire insolent. »

Ce qui n'étais pas faux. Je faisais la visite du lit du Lucius, très grand et très confortable.

Ah et pour ceux qui se demande, j'en ai fini du petit garçon perdu et naïf. Maintenant que je sais et que je suis libre, je n'hésite pas à me foutre de leur gueule comme je le fais là maintenant.

« HARRY ! C'est irresponsable de ta part. Remarqua Granger les joues rougit sous la fureur. Tu aurais pu te faire enlever par Voldemort !

\- Ou pire, tuer par lui. Renchérit Ronald en colère. »

Pas faux, sauf que maintenant je sais qu'entre lui et moi c'est terminer.

(On dirait une phrase que sorte les couples qui rompent.)

C'est terminer dans le sens où il ne me fera rien et va même m'aider dans mes projets. Donc entre lui et moi, plus de guerre, plus de sort de la Mort.

Néanmoins, ça personne ne le sait.

« Mais oui, mais oui. C'est sûr, je vais rencontrer Voldy dans le musée du chocolat ! La prochaine fois j'irais au Moulin Rouge, en France. Peut-être que j'y croiserais Bellatrix Lestrange ou pire... Lucius Malfoy ! »

Idée à creuser. J'y inviterais sans doute les Malfoy, juste pour voir leur tête quand ils auront compris ce qu'est cet endroit. Et sûrement que j'apprendrais à Draco à danser le french cancan. Ça sera amusant !

Je pus voir que l'idée faisait beaucoup rire Fred et George et même Severus. Ils savaient de quoi je parlais à la différence de Ronald ou de Granger, bizarrement (n'était-elle pas déjà aller en France ? Et n'était-elle pas élevée comme un Moldu ?).

« HARRY ! Ce n'est pas drôle. C'est irresponsable de ta part de partir on ne sait où ! Tu n'as prévenu personne et même tu n'y es aller avec personne ! Tu aurais pu emmener Ron et Hermione pour te protéger ! Reprit Molly hystérique. Nous sommes en guerre et tu sembles l'oublier ! Tes parents auraient eu honte de toi, jeune homme ! »

Mais bien sûr ! Déjà qu'elle semble oublier que je suis Major de ma promotion, maintenant elle se prend pour ma mère.

Ah ça vous embouche un coin ! Et oui je suis major. Draco vient en deuxième et Neville en troisième. Puis vint Blaise en quatrième, Granger n'est QUE cinquième, Théodore Nott en sixième position, Pansy en septième. Ronald est bon dernier (mais comment a-t-il fait ? Pire que Crabbe et Goyle !).

Ensuite elle pense vraiment que parler de mes parents saura me remettre dans le droit chemin ?

Ben apparemment oui mais cela n'a pas effet sur moi.

Au côté de Lucius j'ai appris à être moi et non pas l'enfant ignare et manipulable que voulait Dumby.

Mes parents sont morts, Cédric est mort, Sirius est mort et tant d'autres sont mort... Certes... Mais ce n'est pas de MA faute. C'est ce que je pensais avant et cette pensée vient de Dumby qui me culpabiliser toujours bien que je n'en eusse pas conscience. Avec l'enseignement de Lucius sur le savoir parler, j'ai pu en faire la constatation.

Finit l'enfant qui ne sait rien et qui se laisse guider par les autres. J'ai appris à être moi et maintenant ces paroles ne me font plus rien.

J'aime beaucoup mes parents. Je les aime très fort. Mais ils sont morts. C'est dur, c'est triste mais c'est la vérité et la réalité.

Maintenant je peux prendre conscience des manipulations autour de moi et comment Dumby est parvenu à ses fins sans que personnes ne se rendent compte de rien.

« Je suis majeur ! Je fais ce qu'il me plaît ! Sifflais-je en me levant toisant les membres de l'Ordre. Si j'ai envie de sortir, je sors. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a une stupide prophétie qui dit que je suis le seul qui peut battre Voldy qu'il faut la prendre au pied de la lettre. Je n'ai que 17 ans et j'ai passé toute mon enfance à combattre. Maintenant que je suis libre je fais ce que je veux. Et j'ai envie de profiter de ma vie ! Vous semblez oublier qu'ici il y a le nouveau Merlin de ce siècle : Dumbledore. S'il est aussi fort que ça, pourquoi ne combat-il pas Voldy pour qu'on en soit enfin débarrassé ? »

Je laissais en plan les autres et montais dans ma chambre. J'arrivais à bon port et me laissais choir dans mon lit.

Je sais qu'il va y avoir des retombées dans pas longtemps. J'ai défié l'autorité de Dumbledore et il n'a pas aimé.

Néanmoins je suis prêt à faire face à ses manipulations.

OoOoO

Il se passa trois jours sans que rien de ne bouge.

Mais ce matin je reçus une lettre de la banque. Encore une fois Dumbledore avait voulu se servir dans mes coffres et encore une fois il fut refoulé.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce matin je reçus une lettre de l'école des Aurors qui m'envoyait les fournitures à apporter le jour de la rentrée.

J'aurais dû parier avec Dray parce que j'aurais gagné. Ils m'ont inscrit sans mon consentement à l'école des Aurors.

Dommage pour eux je n'irais pas. Je suis même déjà inscrit dans une autre école. Et à la plus grande horreur de Severus, ou à sa joie, je n'en sais rien du tout, je suis inscrit à l'école de Potionniste de Chine.

Je vais faire mes classes à Hong Kong avec Dray. On pense même ouvrir notre propre boutique de Potion avec Severus, pour qu'il puisse enfin se consacrer pleinement à sa passion.

On l'a obligé à aller enseigner à Poudlard pendant 10 ans pour purger sa peine puisqu'il avait tout de même participé à la Première guerre au côté du Lord, même s'il n'était pas un Mangemort (c'était vrai à l'époque, maintenant c'est un Mangemort accomplit). Et il a purgé sa peine depuis bien longtemps et avant même que je ne rentre à Poudlard. Il a tout de même enseigné pendant 23 ans. Malheureusement, cette année encore et pour au moins 5 ans il va encore devoir jouer les professeurs mais cette fois pas en Écosse.

Et oui, cette année notre Professeur de Poisons et Potions Dangereuses n'est autre que Severus Snape, le plus jeune Maître des Potions de son époque (24 ans) parce que je compte bien le battre avec mes 22 ans (17+5). Draco a 17 ans, certes mais il fêtera son dix-huitième anniversaire en Juin (alors que moi se sera en Juillet), ce sera un vieux papy quand il aura sa maîtrise. Mais ça, à part les Malfoy et l'école de Chine, personne ne le sait. Il n'a pas encore donné sa lettre de démission agrémenter du rappel de sa peine qu'il a largement purger.

C'est donc avec joie que je pris ma plus belle plume, mon plus beau parchemin et ma plus belle encre que j'écrivis à l'école des Aurors que je n'irais pas faire mes classes sur leurs bancs et que je n'avais jamais envoyer ma candidature chez eux.

Je sus que ma lettre était bien arrivée quand le soir venu je descendis à la cuisine me préparer à manger (oui je cuisine, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que les plats de Molly ne sont pas bons pour moi).

À peine avais-je passé la porte que je me fis violemment engueuler par Ronald.

« HARRY C'EST QUOI CETTE BLAGUE ! POURQUOI TU AS DIT A NOTRE ÉCOLE QUE TU N'IRAIS PAS CHEZ EUX ! Beugla Ronald avec fureur.

\- HARRY ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas à l'école des Aurors ?... Crois-moi que tu vas y aller ! Ne pense pas que c'est parce que tu es majeur que tu ne vas rien faire de tes journées ! Tu vas y aller ! Et par les peaux des fesses même ! Rajouta Granger d'une voix autoritaire. »

Je les toisais pendant quelques secondes, jugeant de leur sérieux, et hurlais de rire choquant les autres qui écoutaient attentivement.

« Tu peux toujours courir Hermione ! Crachais-je avec hargne une fois calmer. Je suis déjà inscrit dans une autre école. Et si tu veux savoir je me suis inscrit tout seul, comme un grand, dans l'école de Potionniste de Chine.

\- Mais Harry, tu ne peux pas quitter l'Angleterre comme ça ! Intervint Ginevra d'une voix suppliante. Il faut des autorisations et signer une tonne de papier. Et puis nous sommes en guerre ! TU NE PEUX PAS NOUS ABANDONNER ! »

Rectification, je ne peux pas partir parce que notre mariage est prévu pour dans deux semaines.

Ah mais je suis au courant et... Non vous verrez bien le moment venu.

« Je sais pour les papiers et tout est en règle depuis un moment. Je suis inscrit à l'école, j'ai toutes mes fournitures, je vais habiter sur le campus, j'ai déjà réglé les sommes demander pour toute l'année. J'ai passé un entretien avec le Directeur pour savoir si ma célébrité n'allait pas me poser problème et il m'a assuré que non. J'ai rencontré tous mes professeurs... Vous voyez, je suis un grand garçon ! J'ai fait ça tout seul ! »

Le ton était volontairement ironique. Depuis quand ne suis-je pas capable de me débrouiller tout seul ?

Granger et Ronald me regardèrent comme si j'avais une deuxième tête qui venait de pousser sur mes épaules. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

Weaslette pleurait à chaude et me reprochait que je l'abandonnais.

Les autres ne disaient rien mais étaient choqués. Il n'y avait qu'Arthur Weasley et Remus qui semblaient content. Ce sont des braves hommes et ils m'ont toujours considéré comme un fils. Savoir que je suis inscrit là où je voulais les rendait heureux. Même si je pouvais voir les yeux d'Arthur traînaient entre Granger et son fils, des interrogations dans les iris.

Finalement je ne me fis pas à manger et me fis apporter un plateau par Kreattur dans la bibliothèque que je fermais de l'intérieur.

Deux jours passèrent encore avant qu'un autre coup de Dumbledore me parvienne aux oreilles.

Je ne fus pas surpris de savoir que Dumbledore avait voulu retirer ma candidature à l'école de Potionniste mais le Directeur Xi Chao n'aimait pas Dumbledore et ne l'avait pas laissé faire.

Finalement Dumby changea de stratégie. Puisque j'allais me marier avec Ginny, dans les faits ce ne sera pas le cas, alors Ginny pourra faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi puisque le contrat m'obligeait à faire tout ce qu'elle me dirait. Donc elle pourra refuser que j'aille à l'école et moi je serais obligé de me plier à sa volonté.

En soit c'est vrai. Le contrat m'obligerait à faire tout ce qu'elle me dirait. C'était bien plus rapide que d'écrire toutes les closes sur l'argent des coffres, les enfants, l'avenir...

Mais... Mais le contrat n'est pas valide.

Si on regarde de plus près, tout est en ordre. Il y a bien ma signature dessus, je m'appelle bien Lord Harry James Potter-Black, ma fiancée est bien Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley et il y a bien sa signature.

Ça c'est ok. Même si je ne sais pas comment ma signature avait atterri sur le contrat... Ce qu'il ne l'ait pas en revanche c'est qu'elle est enceinte, pas de moi heureusement, et que le père veut l'enfant et aime beaucoup Ginny.

Or les lois ancestrales que tout le monde avait oubliées sauf les Sang-Purs stipulent qu'un contrat de mariage est caduque si la fiancée est enceinte d'un enfant dont le père n'est pas le fiancé. Le contrat est donc nul.

Et pour infos je sais sa grossesse avant elle, normale quand on la surveille de très prêt pour savoir si elle allait tomber enceinte ou non d'un de ses amants qui se comptent par dizaine chaque semaine. Elle est enceinte depuis 2 jours et le père est au courant de tout, heureusement il est sous Serment Inviolable et plus sous un sort de Magie Noire qui l'empêche encore plus de révélés mes secrets.

Bon en même temps, le père est fou amoureux de Ginny et est prêt à tout pour en faire sa femme.

Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Non, oui ? ... Peu importe, moi oui, je sais où je veux en venir !

OoOoO

Nous voilà à la veille de "mon mariage avec Ginny''.

Normalement je ne suis pas censé être au courant mais avec l'animation qu'il y a dans le QG je suis en droit de me poser des questions. Comme Fred, George, Arthur (qui ne sont au courant de rien, les pauvres), et quelques autres.

Severus passa une tête dans ma chambre pour me prévenir que tout le monde viendrait. J'ai dit qu'il y allait avoir un mariage, que le père était au courant, le maître de cérémonies aussi (le pauvre j'ai cru qu'il n'allait pas se remettre de son fou rire) et moi je ne suis qu'un invité comme tant d'autres.

Pauvre Ginny qui va devoir expliquer pourquoi elle se marie avec un autre que moi. Elle qui veut un mariage de princesse avec toute la population sorcière invitée, elle va l'avoir son mariage de princesse mais pas avec moi.

Elle qui a envoyé les cartons d'invitation en mentionnant mon nom, elle va avoir une sacrée surprise.

En prévision de ce soir, je transplanais au Manoir Malfoy où je retrouvais mon homme.

Nous passâmes une journée magnifique avec le reste de sa famille et de Tom, qui sera présent au mariage. Vous allez voir, ce sera un magnifique mariage. Même Lord Voldemort sera présent... Ça promet du lourd !

Je rentrais tôt et comme par hasard Molly m'avertit que je devais m'habiller avec les vêtements qu'elle me donna parce que ce soir il y allait avoir une annonce spéciale et que beaucoup de monde allaient être présent au Terrier (ben oui ils n'allaient pas préparer le mariage au Square au risque que je me rende compte de tout).

Je pris les vêtements avec un grand sourire naïf et les brûlais une fois que je fus dans ma chambre.

Je revêtis mes propres affaires choisit avec soins et je transplanais de suite au Terrier tout en laissant un mot pour Molly. Naïf jusqu'au bout.

Je me fis intercepter par Ronald qui passait par là. Comme par hasard...

« Mec tu n'as pas mis les vêtements que t'a donné maman ? Fit Ronald en cachant sa colère.

\- Non, les vêtements étaient un peu trop serrés. J'ai choisi ça à la place. »

Le ''ça'' n'était rien d'autre qu'une chemise vert sombre, un pantalon noir cintrée, des chaussures vernit et une veste de costumes Moldu noir.

Ronald cacha sa colère face à ce constat mais je pus la voir. En même temps qui porterait des robes sorcières rouge vif à son mariage ?

Enfin bref, l'air de rien je fis le tour du jardin et je notais la déco. L'air de rien je demandais à Ron pourquoi il y avait tout ça et il sortit comme quoi les invités étaient nombreux et qu'ils voulaient leur faire plaisir en sortant des décos.

Pas mal comme excuses.

Vint se greffer au groupe Granger. Je leur proposais un tour dans la forêt à côté et ils acceptèrent avec joie.

Pour eux c'était l'occasion de m'éloigner des derniers préparatifs de mon mariage et des invités qui ne sauraient pas tenir leurs langues.

Pour moi c'était l'occasion de les éloigner des derniers préparatifs du mariage de Ginny avec le père de l'enfant et de laisser Snape guidait MES invités au Terrier.

Quand nous revinrent enfin dans le jardin je constatais que tout était en place, même les invités.

Sans cérémonies et avec rapidité je pris les baguettes de mes "amis" avant eux et les donnèrent à Kreattur qui popa sous leur regard choqué.

Ils ne purent rien faire et je les intimais de me suivre sans faire d'histoire sous la baguette levée de Snape qui affichait un grand sourire, choquant encore plus Granger et Weasley.

Les autres invités de Ginny eurent aussi leurs baguettes confisquées et se retrouvèrent collés à leur chaise, comme mes _amis_. Mes invités se baladèrent tranquillement autour d'eux critiquant la déco, les petits fours servit ainsi que les boissons offertes.

Les seuls qui manquaient à l'appel étaient Dumbledore, Molly et Ginny. Mais pas de panique, Tom érigea un dôme transparent rendant le transplanage inutile.

Quand les trois personnes manquantes firent leur apparition, ils voulurent se battre pour défendre les faibles, mais face à Tom, les Mangemorts et moi, ils ne purent rien faire. C'est avec joie qui je pris leur baguette et colla Molly et Dumby à leurs chaises respectives.

Tout le monde prit place, même le père de l'enfant à naître qui fit un sourire radieux à Ginny depuis l'hôtel.

Elle ne put rien dire car la musique de cérémonie démarra.

En souvenir du bon vieux temps je la menais de force à l'hôtel. Elle essaya de se débattre, de hurler mais c'était difficile de se faire entendre quand un sort de Silence était actif autour de vous.

Je la laissais au bon soin de l'homme qui attendait à l'hôtel et la cérémonie de mariage débuta quand je fus assis à côté de Lucius.

« […] Que la Magie en soit témoin et que la vie soit bénie. Aujourd'hui nous lions Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley et Mr Zacharias Smith. Que les invités en soient témoins, que Mère Nature donne sa bénédiction à ses deux personnes qui partagent un amour si fort qu'ils en ont donnés la vie ! Que la Magie soit bénie et lie ses deux personnes pour toujours et à jamais ! »

Un magnifique lien blanc entoura Ginny et Zacharias qui à la fin ne se priva pas de sceller le mariage avec un baisé passionné.

Pas besoins de l'accord de la pouffe, oh pardon de la femme de Zacharias puisque le maître de cérémonie avait décidé de pratiquer une cérémonie ancestrale comme le voulait Molly pour moi.

Pas besoins donc de mon accord ou non, et là en l'occurrence de l'accord de Ginny. D'autant plus que le mariage les lies encore plus à cause de l'enfant à naître.

Le mariage célébré, je me rendis sur l'estrade alors que Zacharias menait sa femme, toujours silencieuse, sur le côté.

« Mes chers compatriotes, aujourd'hui a eu lieux un magnifique mariage et je souhaite tout le bonheur du monde à Ginny et Zacharias ainsi qu'à leur enfant à naître qui a exactement 2 semaines et 2 jours. »

Cette info n'était pas dite au hasard. Je prouve bien que le contrat était caduc et que Dumby pouvait toujours courir avec ça.

Je souris largement à Ginny qui avait considérablement blanchit et Zacharias qui avait un sourire niais sur le visage.

« Je souhaite aussi tout le bonheur du monde à Pansy et Blaise qui viennent d'officialiser leur relation. »

Des applaudissements naquirent sous la gêne évidente de deux personnes citées qui me promirent vengeance dans un silence plus qu'éloquent.

« Je souhaite aussi bien du courage à Dumbledore pour sa guerre contre le Lord Noir. En effet avec ma majorité et ma liberté nouvellement acquise il y a peu, je peux enfin vous dire que je ne souhaite pas participer à cette guerre car je préfère me consacrer pleinement à ma vie, à mon futur projet d'entreprise et à mon amour. Je compte aussi vous dire que ce n'est pas la peine de me harceler pour avoir des détails sur ma vie car je me retire en Chine pour suivre les cours de l'école de Potionniste. Et bien sûr pas la peine de venir là-bas avec vos gros sabots ! Les dirigeants chinois savent parfaitement qui vous êtes et ce que vous voulez de moi. »

J'allais conclure quand Lucius se leva avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et vint me rejoindre sur l'estrade.

Je ne dis rien et attendis de voir ce qu'il allait dire.

« Je souhaite tout le bonheur du monde à la Famille Smith qui vient de s'agrandir. Je souhaite aussi vous annoncer de bonnes nouvelles... Comme certains le savent, mon mariage avec Narcissa est un mariage arrangé. C' _était_ un mariage arrangé. En effet on vient de se séparer... Parce que je souhaite dire ces quelques mots à, je l'espère, mon mari... »

Je ne sais pas si j'étais en train de rêver ou pas. Pourtant Lucius se mit à genoux et...

« Lord Harry James Potter-Black, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir mon mari pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ?

\- OUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Les larmes aux yeux et sous le regard charmé d'une partie des invités et sous le regard choqué des autres, j'embrassais longuement MON fiancé.

Je ne m'y étais pas attendu mais... J'étais très heureux ! Et mon sourire béat ne trompait personne.

OoOoO

La vie suivit son bonhomme de chemin

Ginevra et Zacharias filèrent le grand amour... Ou presque... Les Smith ne sont pas aussi riches que moi et les parents de Zacharias particulièrement au courant des frasques de Ginevra la surveillaient au doigt et à l'œil. Ils vivent dans une maison en Espagne où Ginevra a mis au monde Gracie Smith, une jeune fille Cracmol pour la plus grande honte de la famille Smith, une famille conservatrice ayant des idées bien rétrogrades.

Ils coupèrent les vivres à leur fils mais cela ne dérangea pas Zacharias qui travaillait pour le Ministère Espagnol pour subvenir aux besoins de sa femme et de sa fille.

Vivant dans une richesse moyenne, ni pauvre, ni riche, Ginevra ne put donc vivre comme une princesse.

N'aimant pas du tout son marie, elle le trompait régulièrement mais ça c'était avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte et qu'il la punit en l'obligeant à rester à la maison où personnes, à part ses invités personnelles et sa famille, ne puissent venir.

Pauvre Ginny... Ou pas.

Arthur mit au courant de tout juste après le mariage, renia sa femme, son fils Ronald et sa fille Ginny.

Il se trouva une autre femme et reconstruit un amour partagé et sains avec elle.

Molly Prewett essaya de se reconstruire à l'aide de Dumby mais fut mis au ban de la société par les femmes Sang-Purs et ne put jamais retrouver l'amour.

Ronald n'obtient jamais son diplôme d'Auror et se trouva un poste de vendeur d'objet divers après qu'il fut marié à Hermione Granger, qui elle obtint de justesse son diplôme d'avocate.

Pourtant, malgré le poste avantageux d'Hermione, ils ne vécurent pas dans la richesse. Personne ne voulait d'elle comme avocate et le peu de clients qu'elle eut en ressortit toujours perdant puisqu'elle ne gagnait aucun procès.

Dumbledore fut celui qui perdu le plus dans l'histoire parce qu'il perdit la vie misérablement. Il ne fallut même pas un combat contre Tom pour ça. Juste une fausse route en avalant un de ces bonbons au citron.

Les gens découvrirent le poteau rose en fouillant son bureau de Directeur. Je sus donc que Dumbledore pensait à me tuer pour récolter mon héritage mais qu'avec le temps il avait dû changer ses plans. Donc ensuite les gens découvrirent le contrat de mariage entre moi et Ginevra, puis je sus qu'en réalité Dumby pensait me jeter au Lord Noir pour qu'il puisse me tuer et tout à sa joie le Lord aurait dû être tué par Dumby. Seule figure de Lumière restante il aurait pu avoir accès au poste de Ministre et aurait pu gouverner pour toujours.

Complètement fous ce Dumby. Mais grâce à sa mort, le peuple anglais pouvait enfin voir la vérité.

Quant à Severus, il joua le Professeur pendant 5 ans dans mon école et j'en ressortis en deuxième position et Dray Major de la promo.

Je me marie avec Lucius juste après.

Narcissa se retrouva dans les bras aimant de Rabastan Lestrange qu'elle épousa.

Draco eut une aventure avec un homme de notre école mais sans plus. Pour l'instant il est heureux et complet dans son rôle de potionniste.

OoOoO

Je m'appelle Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Malfoy et je suis dans la merde... Presque dans la merde, à deux doigts de mourir... Il faut juste que je convins Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort, alias l'Ancien Méchant, de ne pas me tuer... Chose particulièrement difficile quand on est en train d'accoucher chez lui et qu'il n'est pas au courant puisqu'il a dû partir pour régler quelques trucs à la dernière minute.

Chose absolument pas prévu car il me reste encore un mois de gestation. Enfin... Ça c'était avant que je ne sente la poche magique gardant mon bébé dans mon ventre se désagréger.

Et là, actuellement Narcissa Lestrange, ex-Malfoy, Médicomage de renom pour l'hôpital St-Victory, sous-nom St-Potty en mon honneur (vengeance de Pansy et Blaise qui en sont les proprios), concurrent directe de l'hôpital St-Mangouste, est en train de me faire une césarienne sur le canapé ultra cher du nouveau Ministre de la Magie de l'Angleterre, Tom Jedusor.

Alors que Lucius paniquait et tournait en rond dans le salon, Narcissa penchait au-dessus de mon ventre en sortit un bébé hurlant tout en me disant que "C'est une fille, félicitation !", je pus voir Tom entrait en trombe dans la pièce pile au moment où je pus enfin souffler.

« Harry Potter-Black-Malfoy ! Grogna Tom par sûr ce qu'il voyait.

\- Oui ? Fis-je un peu à l'ouest sous l'effet de l'anesthésie.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais sur mon canapé ?

\- Une partie de scrabble ! »

C'était sorti tout seul. Tom grogna et me traita d'idiot. Lucius hurla de rire avec notre jolie Liliane Narcissa Lily Potter-Black-Malfoy dans les bras. Narcissa quant à elle me tapa sur le haut du crâne. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Il faut vraiment que je fasse une partie de scrabbles avec Lucius et Tom. Peut-être que j'arriverais à sortir autre chose que "Une partie de scrabble !" la prochaine fois que j'accoucherais chez Tom.

Parce que c'est sûr, me connaissant, le canapé de Tom allait devenir ma table d'accouchement préférée.

 _ **FIN**_

.

* * *

.

Merci à ceux qui ont lu et qui vont mettre un commentaire... Ou pas !

On se revoit... Dans je ne sais pas combien de temps pour... Un OS ou une fic... Je ne sais pas.

BISOUS !

 _Iris Uchiwa_


End file.
